I love you
by zoee102
Summary: Matt and Meredith. One-shot.


"I love you, Meredith." He said slowly, looking up from the floor.

A slow blush crept across her cheeks. Meredith stared at him for a few moments and walked up to him slowly.

When she was right in front of him she replied,

"I love you, Matt and I've been trying to fight it for weeks because of my secret but now you know. I'm sorry about blanking you and freezing you out, I-"

He silenced her with an urgent kiss. It set her on fire from the inside yet it also was refreshing. It quenched a thirst that she didn't even realise she had. His gentle hands cupped her cheek and his arm wound around the small of her back, fastening her to him. She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and crushed herself closer to him. Meredith could feel every line of her body against his; his thigh pressed against her thigh, his chest to her chest.

The whole world was forgotten and it was just Meredith and him. Her lips, soft yet passionate against his, her hands tracing the back of her neck with slender fingertips. Matt's head was spinning but all he wanted was more and more of her.

Her tongue traced his bottom lip and Matt's heart stuttered for several beats. This wasn't the cool, collected Meredith he knew, this was another Meredith completely.

"I love you," She whispered against his lips.

Matt walked backwards, bumping into the bed. She pushed him so that they were lying on her bed, on top of each other.

Meredith smiled down at him. Her dark hair had come lose around her shoulders and she stared at him with her grey eyes which were filled with only love for him. She bent down and kissed him repeatedly, each kiss deeper and more meaningful than the last. His strong, footballer hands were tracing the outline of her legs through her jeans; the curve of her hips. He followed her figure up, his hands lingered around her breasts. She broke away from him for a moment to help him get her shirt off of her.

He took her in for a moment, all tanned olive skin and the layer of muscle over her Hunter's arms.

She seemed shy, like she was worried of what he thought of her. He looked up at her with his honest blue eyes. "Beautiful."

That was all it took to get her mouth back on his. Meredith crushed herself to him, realising how easily their bodies fit together. Her blood was pounding like hot lava through her. It was unlike a chase or any sort of adrenalin. It was so much better. She was shivering, shivering so hard as Matt's hands traced over her waist; her hips and they held her by the waistband of her jeans.

Her hands moved from his neck to the collar of his shirt. She pouted against his lips and he broke away to smile at her. She focused on her hands as she began to unbutton his shirt. Meredith shucked it down to his arms and he brought his lips back to hers. He managed to get it off completely. It joined her shirt on the floor.

Matt let a low moan escape his mouth as her hands traced over his chest and his stomach. His mouth left hers and he moved to just below her bra. He kissed her once softly. Meredith felt like somebody had thrust a branding iron to her skin. Matt continued down to her stomach, each kiss hotter than the last. His blonde hair brushed her skin as his head travelled down her abdomen.

Her chest was rising and falling quickly as he lay on top of her on the bed. She could feel her pulse pounding in her arms and her lips. Everywhere that Matt had kissed was on fire. A passionate moan escaped her skin as she knotted her fingers in his hair. His tanned body was flush against her own.

He returned to her lips once more, quenching the thirst for him that had welled up suddenly. They were so soft and urgent against her own…

"Meredith! Where are you?" Bonnie looked like she had planned to walk into the room but she stopped dead in the doorway. Her mouth was gaping open.

Matt broke away from her and turned away. His gaze landed on their shirts on the floor which only made him blush even more.

Meredith felt slightly annoyed but mostly mortified. She grabbed her pillow and used it to cover herself.

Elena was approaching the room with Stefan by the sound of it, "Bonnie, is she-"

She stopped at the sight of Bonnie's frozen figure. Her gaze followed hers and she was shocked at what she saw; Matt and Meredith, shirtless and flushed on the bed. The shock morphed into pleasant surprise. With effort and keeping a straight face, she said "Meredith, we found some information about Shinichi. Could you help us?"

After saying that, Elena turned and towed an equally surprised Stefan with her.

Meredith was just glad that Damon hadn't seen her; he probably would have smirked at her and definitely would have made a snide comment of some sort. She didn't want to destroy the level-headed, strong image that he had of her.

Bonnie had shaken herself out of her stupor which meant that she was functioning again. Blushing red, she followed where Elena and Stefan had gone.

Rising from the bed, she bent down to pick up her shirt from the floor. When Meredith had it on, she walked out of the room with her head held high. It was odd that she was so calm but Matt could see the flush in her cheeks and her pulse pounding at her throat.

You didn't have to be supernatural to see that.


End file.
